


五次握手和一次十指紧扣

by jellyice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyice/pseuds/jellyice
Summary: 一个简短的5+1故事





	五次握手和一次十指紧扣

莱耶斯永远拒绝不了安吉拉伸向他的手。  
第一次见面他甚至没来得及摘下体训时带着的半掌手套。食指上的茧子划过她雪白的皮肤，道完幸会他却转而在心里默默啐了一口，我可不想把命交给穿高跟鞋的小姑娘。  
第二次见面的时候他忘记了之前的内容，只记得在实验室里从一个快要溺水身亡的梦中挣扎醒来。安吉拉眼中的惊喜难以言表，她颤抖着伸出手，说：“恭喜你，士兵24。”  
第三次是在绿洲城的酒吧里，莱耶斯没想到在这里竟然能碰见让自己不想拔枪的熟人。他在安吉拉旁边坐下后点了一杯龙舌兰。安吉拉把小瓶里的盐粒倒在自己虎口，然后试探的伸了过去。莱耶斯心照不宣的捧起她的手腕，然后一把把她拉进了怀里。  
第四次是两人久违的共事。在安吉拉被偷袭者击飞的时候他第一反应不是找掩护，而是不顾一切扭头就先寻找她的位置。他相信安吉拉不光是一位优秀的医生，她也是穿梭于战场中的女武神。只要有人需要，她就会披荆斩棘的降临。  
“安吉拉！”  
硝烟中缓缓落地的天使向他微笑，他向那束金光举起了手。  
第五次，莱耶斯无法确定那是一个噩梦还是幻觉。激进的战斗模式和常年实验用药的副作用让莱耶斯早就做好了随时牺牲的准备，但是这次不一样。因为这次在眼前出现的不再是和他讨价还价的死神，而是安吉拉。她噙着眼泪向莱耶斯冲过来，手捧着一团迷雾，鲜血却从指缝中流下。此刻莱耶斯觉得自己像一个虔诚的信徒，用尽全力握着眼前那只神祇之手，他愿意倾其所有来化为他的女神掌心的圣痕。  
“告诉我，医生”莱耶斯的声音萦绕在安吉拉的耳边，“你对我做了什么？”

在遇见安吉拉之前，莱耶斯的人生中只有十指紧握。他从决定参加强化士兵项目的那一刻起就知道自己要放弃所有的温情，却没想到在冰冷的实验室里他收获了自己内心的柔软。安吉拉面对着坐在他的腿上，俩人额头相抵。安吉拉拉起莱耶斯的手，十指紧扣后才放了下去。掌心传来的温度让莱耶斯回想起了自己的童年，自己的故乡。那些无忧无虑用手捧一片阳光的日子一去不返，但是他现在却能感受到比阳光更为真实的温暖。


End file.
